To determine whether a connection exists between two devices attached to a network, the network connection needs to be tested. Often, the two devices are geographically separated. If the two devices fail to properly communicate with each other, the failure may be caused by a problem in one or both of the devices or it may be caused by a problem with the network connection. To determine whether the network connection is operating properly, the connection needs to be inspected. However, the physical length of the network often prevents a manual inspection of the connection. For example, if one device is located in North America, and the other is in Australia, then manually examining the network connection for a failure is not possible. Therefore, there is a need to test a network connection without performing a manual inspection.